pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PoptartPlus
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:PoptartPlus page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 21:18, March 12, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Your Blogs 1) Welcome to the Wiki! 2) Your blogs are a bit of the problem. You have created three blogs on the same topic. You can just edit a blog to update it, no need to create so many blogs. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 01:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) What did I say about the blogs? [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 04:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you, now... MayaSerena (talk) 00:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) FF.net login trouble! I can't get into my ff.net account, for whatever reason. Are you having trouble there, too? Or is it just me? MayaSerena (talk) 00:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so it's not just me. *phew* I was afraid I'd been banned or something. Not that i care but I'd want to take my stuff down if I had. So... whatcha doin? MayaSerena (talk) 00:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear lord... I want to gouge my eyes out with a spork. And yes, I saw the updates. Or have you added some in the last 30 minutes? MayaSerena (talk) 01:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I am quite amused :) Especially Doof getting all Daddy-ish on Vanessa, and Gurgy hitting on Stacey via question box. *snicker snicker snort @ Phineas-sexual* I can't think of anything just yet. I'm very tired. I'm left with a huge house all to myself and it doesn't clean itself. See, this is why I miss the hubby, he's a much better housekeeper than I am. Plus, teamwork makes it all go faster. *sings* What's gonna work? Teeeeam-work! WHAT'S GONNA WORK? TEEEEEEEAM-WORK! Wonderpets, Wonderpets, we're on our way, to give people an earworm and ruin their day! Such a thing would be greater than all the treasures and all the wonders in all the world! (Phineas & Ferb) + (Wonderpets) - (silly plot lines) = ? Yep! I think sideshowbobfranatic may kind of know, since she reads my stuff over on FF.net too. BTW I got in my mail that someone deleted one of the images on your recolor page. :That would be me (I deleted the picture.) No need for cheap recolors on here. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 02:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, that's cool :) I was just making a note of it. MayaSerena (talk) 02:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) AGAIN???!! *spazzes out* How am I supposed to leave reviews or message other people??? MayaSerena (talk) 00:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: T'Was You? Just doin' meh job. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 02:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Bro Perhaps...but explain it anyway -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 00:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) No, said enemy is some random guy, not alphonse. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 01:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures Sure! Thank you! Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Porcelina Was your character Porcelina supposed to be making fun of edited Isabellas? Just asking. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) HALLOU Hai der. Just thought I'd let you know I saw your older Phineas library, and I thought it was really good. Oh WHYY CAN I NOT DRAW HIM DX. Yeah, it was very good. ;) ~I can't think of a signature.” So until I think of one, You get this instead. 18:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Isabella I finished my drawings for your Phineas and Isabella contest. Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) XD [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 22:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Steampunk platypus? {window-shattering SQUEEEEEE of DOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!} That's what I'm TALKING about! The steam-platypus, not the squee... you know, in case you were wondering. MayaSerena (talk) 00:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) So.... did this ever happen? MayaSerena (talk) 17:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: One Request Down Thank you so much! Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!!!! .*Glomp* It looks GREAT!!!!! Thanks so much for doing that!!! It really looks amazing. That totally made my day! Thanks so much TD 20:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! Thanks! :D Do you mind if it's enter in my PerryxPatty contest? -[[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''"He's getting away! —Ow! He's kicking me!"'' 01:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) DERPY!!! Nice picture I like the picture that won featured picture for September. Can I post it on my user page? Now Hold on For One Second, There... Now just stop dead in your tracks, Poptart. I'm personally offended by the inaccurate accusation you made against Fossy. Nan not getting help is something we can live with somewhat. But Fossy's message to Nan had to do with something else. This was not about her refusal to get help out of fear as much as it was about Fossy reminding Nan that her posting art, statuses, or song lyrics of certain natures scares the living daylights out of her. You cannot honestly claim to know how Fossy loses sleep over this from fear. Unless you feel that mortal terror of someone who could potentially fall back into suicidal tendencies, then you stay out of this. You cannot tell us to not have consciences or hearts for this girl of horrible life circumstances. And you have nowhere near '''half' of the story of her life and its hardships. Lay off, in other words. Or, better yet - ''make sure you know what you're talking about '''before' you point the finger''. I'm no stupid liberal who says "don't judge"; if you see something genuinely wrong, by all means, point it out. But you'd better make pretty darn sure that you know what's going on. And sometimes, all your interference does is escalate things more than they have to be. Short and sweet, I'm offended. Lay off our efforts unless you know what we're doing. You didn't have all the information, and we cannot expect you to, but don't go pointing a finger unless you KNOW what it is you're pointing at. God bless from Tiberius64! I'm proud to call Jesus Christ my Lord and Savior! 07:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe this!! You're leaving!? This is erroneous!! (My TARDIS would be orange. (talk) 16:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) I forgot to title the last thing I said. I forgot to title my message up there. ^^^^^ It's supposed to say "NOOOOOO". My TARDIS would be orange. (talk) 16:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi, PopTart. My name is Coolmoongirl. If by any chance you knew who I was, I would be genuinely amazed. Uh, I'm pretty new here, and I have no idea how to make a character drawing for September Mackintosh, my new character. So.....since I saw on your art gallery (I saw your Q&A session and immediately looked for more of your pages) that you sometimes do drawings of characters for people, I was wondering if you maybe would do the same for me. Tell me if you read this and can do it. I would be very grateful as I have no idea how to use paint.net, nor do I have a scanner for getting my art drawings onto the computer. Bye! Coolmoongirl (talk) 10:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! You can find the page for September in the Teens section of Characters. I already have her description buried in there somewhere. Also, how DO you make a pic of a character? Just so, in the future, I can maybe make my own if I can find a scanner that I can use. (My best friend has paint.net on her computer, and she lets me use it.) Coolmoongirl (talk) 12:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I love it! I probably couldn't have done that, and I really like the expression on her face and the rainbow socks. Thanks, PopTart! Coolmoongirl (talk) 5:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! I am so sorry this is late. It's not very good but I hope you like it. Hey,hey,hey. It's me. (talk) 05:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) David Mackintosh? Hi, Poptart! It's me, OreoBirdie, she of the neverending and potentially annoying pep. Remember how you made the picture for my first character, September Mackintosh? I have a request. Could you make another for David Mackintosh, her little brother? (Four year old boy, green eyes, brown hair, red shirt with white stripes, blue shorts, red sneakers.) If you could do that, I would be very thankful. I don't know if you have February break this week or not. I do. So you might be busy, but if you can do it, just write me back. I'm still getting the hang of drawing the P+F characters. Wow, I'm going on a bit, aren't I? I'd better end this message. See ya! -- Oreobirdie (Talk) 15:17, February 23, 2013 Okay, thanks! Also, either you're online a lot or we're online at the same times, because both times I messaged you, you answered, like, within the hour. Weird, hm? Anyway, see ya! -- Oreobirdie (Talk) 15:52, February 23, 2013 Why hellooooooooo there. MayaSerena (talk) 03:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Editing, of course. Adding stuff. I broke through the writer's block, and Drear and Drew are making cameo appearances in OAFP as we speak... type... WHATEVER. Working on ch. 8 RIGHT NOW, actually. MayaSerena (talk) 04:11, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: OAFP (easier with a section title...) Nope. Haven't seen him today. You talking to him right now? MayaSerena (talk) 04:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC) He's not showing as online to me... I have 7 chapters published. I decided to tweak the story line just a little, to add a second timeline, but the ending will be happy all the same. I like happy endings. MayaSerena (talk) 04:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure! I'm in Gmail as usual. Working on Google Docs in case anyone feels like watching me work/commenting MayaSerena (talk) 04:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC)